Glittering Green Web
by xsmittenx
Summary: In a world where Harry is a camp prefect, Ginny got Ron expelled, and a feisty former-Durmstrang student has joined Hogwarts, life is not quite as it seems. Hermione has a dark secret, which only one person knows about…
1. Samii, Samii Madison

**_Glittering Green Web_**

**In a world where Harry is a camp prefect, Ginny got Ron expelled, and a feisty former-Durmstrang student has joined Hogwarts, life is not quite as it seems. Hermione has a dark secret, which only one person knows about… One person who's known all along…**

**.~.*.~.*.~.**

**Howdy, partners! :) For all of you who've read my last story, Bushy Hair and Sacrifices, sorry I never finished it – writer's block! If anyone has any ideas I can use, please please please mail me or put them in a review! And for those of you who haven't read it already, please go read Walking the Line. I feel no shame whatsoever in advertising it here, as it could well be the best story I've ever written :) But for now, on with the story…**

**.~.*.~.*.~.**

**SAMII'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" I asked, already barging my way into the compartment before anyone could answer me. I sat down, and looked around at the three people sitting opposite me. A boy with hair that was so blonde it was almost white was half lying down with his feet up on the seat and leaning against the window. He was staring at me curiously. A brunette girl looking slightly on edge was sat by his feet. It looked to me like she was trying to get nearer to him, but couldn't quite figure out how. She eyed me suspiciously as I looked over at the last person in the compartment. His physique bore a remarkable resemblance to a bouncer I'd seen at a club. He was tall, wide and plump, with huge arm muscles that rippled under his too small tee shirt. His tiny, piggy eyes roamed over me, probably deciding whether or not I was a threat. I raised my eyebrows and smirked defiantly at him, as if to say "Oh, yeah? Come and get it then!" He looked away.

"So, are you going to introduce yourselves or what?" I said. The blonde sat up, and lazily swung his legs off the seat. Like me, he already had his Slytherin house robes on.

"This is Goyle and Pansy. Crabbe's gone to get us some food off the cart. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I snorted.

"Was that supposed to sound impressive?" I teased, smirking at the headstrong boy. It was obvious he had been the 'leader of the pack' up until now. He looked disorientated.

"Not really…" he said self-consciously.

"Shame, 'cos it was." I grinned at him and stuck out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Samii. Samii Madison."

"Hello, Samii, Samii Madison," he replied, taking my hand. His bravado had miraculously returned. His grip was firm and manly, and a small smile played on his lips. "So… what brings you to Hogwarts? I didn't see you around last year."

"No, just got transferred from Durmstrang. My mother and I agreed it was best. That school is really going down the crapper. Did you know, when Karkaroff got arrested, they replaced him with _Fudge_? As if that old prat didn't have enough to do stalking Scrimgeour begging for his old job back!" I scowled. The other three however look very impressed.

"Durmstrang?" repeated Draco, sounding interested. "I considered going there, but father said if Hogwarts was good enough for the Dark Lord, it's good enough for me."

"Plus you'd have to shave your head," I added with a smile. He looked insulted.

"They couldn't make me."

He was wrong, but I shrugged, deciding not to argue. "Perhaps. So what, are you two mutes, then?" I asked Goyle and Pansy, who hadn't spoken since I'd been there. They looked at each other. Pansy looked torn between anger and embarrassment, and Goyle just looked confused.

"We don't have to talk to you!" Pansy said finally.

"Don't mind her," Draco interrupted. "She's just shy, and a bit obnoxious if I'm honest. As for Goyle, sometimes I wonder whether he actually understands English. It's a miracle he even got into Hogwarts."

I smirked. This was going to be a fun year.


	2. Remarkably Slytherin

**NO REVIEWS! NOT ONE!! :( this makes me sad. just to let you know this is just the into, plot will 'thicken' CONSIDERABLY**

**.*.~.#.~.*****.~.#.~.*.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione..? Hermione? HERMIONE!"

"_What?" _I asked the red headed girl sitting opposite me. I had been happily daydreaming before Ginny Weasly had interrupted me. She was my best friend at Hogwarts, but although we went through all the motions of friendship, in my heart of hearts I knew we weren't that close. To be honest, she was only my best friend because she was my only friend.

Ginny looked sympathetic. "Thinking about Ron?" she said knowingly, nodding her head in a most infuriating fashion.

I fought to keep the look of disgust off my face. "No!" I said quickly. She raised her eyebrows – it was clear she didn't believe me. "No…" I repeated more thoughtfully, my voice trailing off into oblivion to join the broken pieces of my heart. In truth, if she knew who I'd really been thinking about, I doubted she would be so 'understanding'.

She leant in towards me, and I mentally prepared myself for the speech that I knew was to come. Even though it irritated me beyond belief, I usually managed to shut off my ears. Block her out. Go to my happy place.

"Look, Hermione…" she began, as I sank into a stupor, "I know it wasn't my best moment, but to be fair what could I do. I was facing expulsion, and surely, _surely _it's easier on Mum in the long run to have at least one of her children succeed. It must have been pretty hard on her when Percy got carted off to Azkaban, I don't think _any _of us could have even _suspected _that he could turn to the dark side, not with his upbringing… but I digress. What I'm saying is that it's better for me to have the education, because with Ron's brain power I doubt he'd even graduate. And I think I should be allowed that opportunity so that I can fully make use of it, rather than have it wasted by a dumb ass such as my brother."

I could see hundreds of things wrong with this, but not being in the mood for arguing, I simply said "And the fact that it was YOUR used condom means nothing to you?"

Here she got defensive, and her face attained a rather unattractive pink sheen. "Well, he didn't _have _to walk in on me and Dean, did he! And it's hardly my fault that Filch walked in just as Dean and I had got our robes back on! And of course he couldn't deny it when I went all teary, and scared and claimed I'd just discovered a gay sex-fest! We both know he'd been looking for an excuse to expel Ron for years!" I looked up sharply from where I'd been staring at the table. It wasn't as if I had really cared for Ron. I didn't dislike him exactly… I nothing-ed him.

I stared at her calculatingly. "You know what, Ginny?"

"What?" she replied blankly.

"You are remarkably Slytherin sometimes." Ginny got up, and flounced out of the compartment.

**cookies for all reviewers - your choice of flavour!! :)**


	3. Seduce the Granger Girl

**Well hey again! I had abandoned this story, but thanks to a nice review from EdwardCullenLuver5 i'm back :) i'm a bit out of practise though, and I originally dumped this story cos it sucked, but I'm planning a veeeery exciting ending so stick with me :)**

**Still Hermione's POV**

Well, it's official. Samii and Draco are together. Yes, I admit it, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. Every time I see him with little miss stuck up, smart arsey, dick wit, it stings me like an electric eel is wrapped around my heart. Not that he ever notices me of course. Well, apart from being the beaver-faced nerd of our year. Although there was that time in the summer holidays, I met him quite by chance a few streets away from the entrance to Diagon Alley. He smiled at me. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Hottest boy in our school, maybe even the world. Smiling. At me. Me! _Draco Malfoy smiling at me!_ Ginny says it was probably just the shock of seeing me out of school robes, and he didn't recognise me for that one short moment. But I know she's wrong. I saw deep into his soul that day. I saw through his stormy grey eyes, and discovered that behind the tough, sneering attitude he puts on when he's around his group of cronies, he is actually a sensitive caring person, a troubled soul calling out for help. Which is why I can't stop thinking about him.

**Draco's POV**

"You're joking, right?"

"Not at all!" she replied, with a devilishly attractive grin. "We were taught legitimency third year at Durmstrang! I'm telling you, Hermione Granger has a crush on you!" I stared at her for a little while longer, before deciding she wasn't joking.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" I smirked, miming vomiting. Samii smiled seductively at me, then pulled my head gently into her lap, where she began stroking my hair. There were guffaws from Goyle and Crabbe in the corner of the common room, but I quickly silenced them with one of my 'looks'. She bent down, and as her long, chestnut locks swung down from around her shoulders I was hit with a delicious waft of jasmine shampoo.

"That was hot…" she whispered in my ear, before straightening up again, still stroking my hair, and looking expectantly at Blaise. He jumped to attention, and prodded the wand lying on the table in front of us. It spat a few emerald sparks out the end, then started spinning smoothly around in the air, before finally stopping, pointing at me. I raised my head slightly, but then decided I was happy enough where I was.

"Dare," I said from Samii's lap. There was a moment's silence. You could almost hear the cogs ticking in their brains, trying to think of a suitable dare for me. After barely any time at all, Samii spoke.  
"Draco..?" she said slowly. I raised my head for the second time and made a small noise in my throat to show I was listening. "I dare you…" she continued, drawing out the words, making it more torturous by the second, "To seduce the Granger girl." We stared at her in disbelief.

**Hermione's POV**

It happened in potions. I was daydreaming (before you say anything it was a lecture on bezoars we'd all heard a thousand times before!) and my eyes happened to wander towards the Slytherin bench. Before I knew it, I was staring straight into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. In shock, I shook myself awake. He was looking at me. Directly _at _me! I turned away quickly. _What was I doing?! _I stole another glance his way. He was still looking, and his eyes were twinkling infuriatingly. I looked away again. _You're pathetic, Hermione, really pathetic! _I cursed myself angrily. I looked around for the third time. I managed a nervous smile, though my hands were shaking on the desk, and I knew I was sweating like a quiddich player in a sauna. His face broke into a grin, and my heart melted.

**Snape's POV**

Teenage girls are so very stupid. Even the ones you expect most from eventually get transformed into quivering wrecks for the sake of… love. Yes, I looked in her mind a little. So sue me. Not that it was necessary: anyone could tell from the way she looked at Draco that she was totally enamoured. It had to be her didn't it. No peace for the wicked, snarky, double-agent potions professor. If I was forced to admit it, I suppose I do have feelings for the little know it all. Whenever I take points from her she looks at me with such loathing, a part of me dies each time. But I must do it, otherwise she'll never learn. She cannot continue with the endless questions, for the simple reason that whenever I hear that tinkling voice of hers, saturated with knowledge and potential, I want to bend her over the nearest desk and have my way with her. There is an animalistic desire in me that cannot be quenched. I have come to dread each of her lessons, because they always leave me feeling like a sick, perverted old man, constantly spying on and fanaticising over such a beautiful young witch. I have spent many galleons on witches of the night, wand wavers, hookers, whatever you want to call them, but only very specific ones. They must all be young, supple, about five foot four, with deep brown eyes, long lashes and chestnut hair that frizzes delightfully around their face. Unsurprisingly, there are not all that many that fit my requirements. I must be content with watching from a distance, trying to hold my life together as the hole that ripped me in two at Lily's death grows gradually wider with each passing day.

**Hermione's POV**

I walked slowly along the dungeon corridor, along with the rest of my year. Samii Madison pushed past me, shoving my shoulder painfully. My bag slid down my arm, and hit the stone floor with a loud 'thunk'. I groaned when I saw that it had exploded, spreading loose sheets of paper all over the slimy, damp corridor. She giggled along with her cronies as she strutted off down the corridor, deliberately grinding my charms worksheet into the ground. I bent down and began to collect together my ruined things. Without warning, a pile of books and papers was pushed into my hands. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy inches away from my face, staring into my eyes. My heart stopped beating. He stood up and offered me his hand. In a daze, I took it with trepidation and was pulled to my feet. "Hey," he said.

"Uhhhhh… uh huh?" I replied intelligently.

"Thought you might need a hand with your things," he continued, smiling. "Sorry about Samii. She can be kind of a bitch sometimes."

"Mmm," I said, not trusting myself to work out anything coherent to say. He placed the last few sheets into my arms then stepped back.

"Ummm thanks," I said. "I guess… I'll see you soon." As soon as the words left my mouth, I realised how dumb they must have sounded.

"Oh, believe me, I'll make sure you will," he said, and walked away.

**R+R pleease! the button's down there VV you know you want to!! no burning please! :)**


End file.
